Crash Zoom - Series 2 Kickstarter
Crash Zoom - Series 2 Kickstarter is a fundraiser campaign hosted by Thomas Ridgewell to help fund half of 3 full length episodes of Crash Zoom by the end of 2019. The Money The plan with the Kickstarter was to raise £25,000 to, half-fund 3 more episodes. With the other half being funded by the crew. The fundraiser reached it goal in only 3 days, and went on to raise £32,421 from 744 backers. The Perks Depending on how much one would fund, they would also receive a series of perks along with it. With every tier, you also receive the perks from the lower tiers as well! * £1 - Good karma: ** You're a good person (Not guaranteed) * £5 - Digital Goodie Bag ** A downloadable pack of digital goodies, such a thank you video, artwork, music, etc. * £10 - Behind the Scenes ** Access to a behind the scenes vlog/update/preview (password protected) Vimeo channel. * £15 - Signed Postcard ** A signed postcard from Thomas Ridgewell (Creator) and Ben Smallman (Animator). * £25 - Enamel Pins ** Get yourself an enamel pin (one of three designs!) * £35 - Signed Poster ** An exclusive A3 poster signed by the cast and crew of Crash Zoom. * £50 - Crash Zine! ** An exclusive Art/Production Zine with insights into the scripts and productions, episode outlines, artwork and more. * £75 - Digital Illustration of YOU! ** A digital illustration of yourself with a Crash Zoom character of your choice drawn by Ben Smallman (Animator), * £111 - Signed Script ** A printed A5 episode script signed by the writers, Thomas Ridgewell and Eddie Bowley. * £222 - Cameo Appearance ** Have your digital self cameo in an upcoming episode of Crash Zoom! * £333 - Skype Chat ** Have a 30 minute Skype call with Thomas Ridgewell (Creator of Crash Zoom). He can record lines for you, brainstorm ideas or just chat! Whatever you like! * £444 - Your Voice in An Episode ** Your voice will appear in an episode of Crash Zoom. * £555 - A Channel Trailer Just For You! ** We will make a 30-second channel trailer for your YouTube channel. It will be nothing short of pure madness. * £1,111 - Executive Producer ** Be credited as the Executive Producer of one of the Crash Zoom episodes (one per episode). Anti-Perks The following perks all cost £666, and consist of Tom doing very odd things. * Baby ** Tom will wear a t-shirt with your face on it and verbally harass a baby for 666-seconds and we'll send you the video. * Voodoo ** We will make a voodoo doll that resembles you. It'll reside in the TurboPunch office where it'll be stabbed regularly. And we'll send you the video of it. * Call-Out ** Tom will film and produce a #Content video slandering you with doctored photos and fake news. * Effigy ** TurboPunch will build and then burn an effigy of you and film it for your viewing pleasure. * Brutality ** The character bearing your likeness will die horribly in the show. I mean like really brutally messed up. * Death Threats ** Tom will mail you personalised death threats on your next Birthday, Christmas and Valentine's Day. Category:Show